minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show
EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show was a Minecraft wrestling show that took place on the 24th of February 2019, at 2pm EST. The show was a self titled celebration edition of the regularly running EPW, which celebrated its first year. It took place two days after its biggest event of the year "EPW Rising Revolution II: The Greatest Show." The card wasn't announced until the show began. The main event was EPW World Champion Danger _Kong6151 facing the final NXW Champion RagingRich. Match Card The event was the first episode of EPW that didn't officially release the card until the live show. Ally, the in-ring announcer, released the card at the very start of the show. Opening: MilkyOreo12 opens off the 1 year anniversary show Match 1: The American Armed Forces (RobBone & ECE) vs. Superman_Steve and Treetops - MXW Indie Tag Team Championship match Segment 3: Koolbuzz Speaks Match 2: DJflynnic vs. SirPlaysMC vs. OmegaIsAWrestler - Winner Becomes Team Captain of Team EPW Segment 5: Fallen__Legend speaks Main Event: Danger_kong6151 vs. RagingRich Results - Milky had a few things he wanted to say. He first announced that now, any MXW star could compete in EPW, but the spotlight would still remain on the EPW wrestlers. He also announced two matches for EPW VS MXW II: The main event being Danger vs Man, and then a classic 4 Vs 4 MXW vs EPW match. Crews then came out, saying he had some announcements of his own! He first said that Ziing was the latest EPW roster member, and also said that on March 7th, EPW would move arenas. Crews went on to say that the winner of the triple threat later that night would be the leader of team EPW. Milky then announced that the leader for team MXW was Drix! - Tree and Steve went on to reclaim their tag titles that they lost just 2 nights earlier! This would make them tied with Armed Forces with the most reigns with the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships, 2. - Koolbuzz announced that he would be leaving EPW for the time being. He went onto say that this wasnt the end for him in EPW, and one day he would be back... - In the triple threat match, Flynnic went on to pin Omega to become leader of team EPW! He later announced that although Sir and Omega lost, they proved that they could fight, so he added them to the team, despite the fans overall outrage. He was then responded to with cheers, after he announced that Dobby would be joining the team! - Fallen sadly announced that after his amazing EPW career, his next adventure wouldn't be in EPW. After thanking many superstars and the fans, he walked up the ramp, and into the back for the final time in EPW... - In the main event, Danger defeated Rich, despite Rich cheating and the ref not knowing! Rich was pinned after 2 See No Evils, and Danger won.